


Just Stay With Me (I Need You To Stay With Me)

by dangerousfanvergency



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, AtsuHina, Black Jackals, Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, MSBY, Survival, UshiSaku, Zombies, idk how to tag, sad im sorry, some live some don't, very much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousfanvergency/pseuds/dangerousfanvergency
Summary: A zombie apocalypse occurs when they were all supposed to be on vacation, spending time with their families and loved ones. Atsumu had been helping Osamu with his newly opened shop in Tokyo before the two were supposed to go down to Hyogo. Koutarou and Keiji had planned to refurbish their apartment during the vacation. Wakatoshi had invited Kiyoomi to Miyagi with him and they had planned to travel at the same time as Shouyou and Tobio.MSBY quartet and the people close to them in the one-lives-one-gets-bitten trope.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Just Stay With Me (I Need You To Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from: Hold Me by Eric Nam

"Just fuckin' go," Osamu snarled, shoving his twin back as hard as he could with a kick aimed straight for the solar plexus. His right arm, the one he used to use to spike the sets Atsumu tossed for him, was spasming uncontrollably even under the tight grip of his left one. His skin was as ashy as the colour of his hair during the Inarizaki years, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. The Onigiri Miya cap had been thrown somewhere in the struggle, probably beyond retaining by this point. 

Atsumu stumbled back, sweating perhaps more profusely than Osamu. His knees felt weak, shoulders aching from carrying Osamu's weight thus far. It didn't matter, none of it mattered. He would carry him further, take him to the Haven they'd heard of. They could do it, Atsumu knew, if only Osamu wasn't so fucking stubborn all the time. Atsumu had been training for MSBY, for the National team, he was _fit._ He could carry Osamu the whole way, never mind the fact that neither of them knew where exactly the Haven was supposed to be. He stared down at Osamu lying on the dirty asphalt road littered with smoking vehicle parts, feeling an irrational surge of anger. Why was Osamu always so weak? Why did he give up so easily?

"Ya fuckin' _scrub_ ," Atsumu spat, enunciating each word as he darted forward to tackle him, or hit him, punch him, _something_ to make him see things straight. How dare he give up on Atsumu for the second time? How dare he act as if he knew better, as if he was doing some grand deed by telling Atsumu to leave? Atsumu was older, didn't matter if it was only a few minutes, but he was older and he was the protector. He was not going to let Osamu just fester like that in the middle of a road where those...zombies could eat his brain or something. They were wasting time goddammit, they could be on their way already, having travelled at least a few hundred metres if Osamu hadn't caved in like he was making some sort of sacrifice. Stupid Osamu and his need to always seem superior. Bitch. 

But Osamu crawled away from him and struck out with his leg, catching Atsumu's elbow. Atsumu collapsed in front of him and the jarring impact with the asphalt snapped away all his anger. Instead, there was a hollowness in his chest, as if someone had gouged a cavity to wrench out his heart. And perhaps he was seeing part of his heart laying pathetically in front of his eyes, glaring sharply despite looking like death warmed over. His vision was blurring, from tears or sweat, Atsumu didn't want to know. 

"'Samu-" he began, voice shaking, reaching out with his hand to touch him (not for the last time, don't fucking think like that Atsumu) but Osamu's growl had him snatching the hand back, feeling his bottom lip quiver at the rejection from his brother who was possibly _dying._ Atsumu wasn't crying because he was sad, he was _angry._ Osamu wasn't going to leave him that easily, the gods wouldn't be that unfair. They'd already split the twins before and that had hurt like a bitch. When Osamu had left volleyball, they could still see each other. If Osamu left now, if he gave up now, they may never see each other again. Did he not understand that? How dare he? How fucking _dare_ he? 

(You'd be the one leaving, Atsumu's mind whispers. Atsumu shoves it down because it would be easier to blame Osamu than himself. Like always.) 

"Don't fuckin' touch me," Osamu warned. "Just _go_. Find Bokkun, Omi-kun, the rest. Find Shou-kun and tell 'em you like his tangerine scent or whatever. Wax your fuckin' poetry to 'em. What didja write? That he's the Sun and you're Icarus? Well go tell your Romeo that, Juliet."

Atsumu had known his twin his whole life, so of course he could tell when Osamu was about to cry. His voice got wobbly and the Kansai accent thicker. His grey eyes avoided his twin's russet brown ones, lower lip quivering. 

"If you can, find Kita-san. The rest of the team. Find Rintaro. Tell him...tell-" his voice raised in pitch, higher and higher until he stopped talking altogether, keeping his mouth shut tight, head turned downward as his shoulders shook violently. Osamu had always been a silent crier, never even making a sound when he cried. The complete opposite of Atsumu, who howled and whined and made a racket. 

Atsumu launched himself at his twin, ignoring the immediate strikes to get him away. He wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck because that was the only place he could in the weird, lying-down position they were in. Osamu struggled for a few moments before he relaxed and turned his face to rest more comfortably against Atsumu's chest. God, how long had it been since they'd done this? Since they'd hugged each other, held each other? 

Osamu's shoulders resumed their shaking but Atsumu could not bring himself to let his tears fall. Here was a moment when he could provide comfort, provide protection for his younger twin who acted much older. Osamu was being vulnerable and Atsumu did not dare cry because if he did, then Osamu would turn to centre his attention around him instead. It was Osamu who needed the reassurance, not Atsumu. Not right then. 

"I...don't wanna die," Osamu gasped, voice muffled against the black material of Atsumu's sweat-soaked shirt. But neither of them cared. 

"Then come with me," Atsumu responded, cradling Osamu's head as if he was a child, carding his fingers through the sticky strands of his hair. "I'll-"

"Two hours and I'll be one of 'em, 'Tsumu. Leave. I'm beggin' ya. _Go_." 

"Two hours, right? I'm staying for at least one." 

"N-"

"'M _staying_." 

How ironic, Atsumu thought. Osamu had been the one to leave him, and now Atsumu would be. Time was ticking down for the two of them, like it had been all those years ago. At least then, they knew they would still see each other after. 

</3

It was with pure luck that Koutarou and Keiji found a distraught Atsumu, slumped over with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees in front of Onigiri Miya, the recently opened shop in Tokyo. There was no sign of Osamu. Keiji and Koutarou had understood almost immediately. It would be hard not to jump to that conclusion, when it was all that they were surrounded by in these times. Atsumu did not talk about it, and they did not ask.

In a hoarse voice coupled with bloodshot eyes, Atsumu explained that he had been in search of the Haven, but did not know where it was. Keiji and Koutarou only knew that it was somewhere in Yamanashi, not too far from Tokyo. Keiji saw the drop in Atsumu's face before he schooled his features back to neutral. He understood. When Akinori had been bitten and they had to leave him behind, Koutarou had been the same; shattered but trying to keep himself together. 

The three of them formed an informal pact to travel to The Haven together and hope for the safety of others they knew. Keiji briefly allowed himself to think of how the others may be faring. He knew Shouyou and Kiyoomi had gone to Miyagi but refused to let himself worry for them. Out of all the people Keiji knew, those two would be the best at taking care of themselves. Shouyou, who had travelled half a world away at eighteen, and Kiyoomi, who was prepared for whatever the world threw at him. The fact that those two were together, along with Wakatoshi and Tobio, was assuring. They would be okay, he told Koutarou and Atsumu when the topic came up between the three. They would be okay, because Keiji could not bring himself to think otherwise. Not after Akinori. 

At nights, Keiji would curl up against Koutarou and run his fingers through the black and white streaked strands. It was a comfort to both of them. During the day, the three of them would make their way in the general direction of Yamanashi where they hoped people would point them to the supposed Haven. Atsumu had been quiet in the beginning, but Koutarou had a way to bring the best out of people and Atsumu had soon began returning to his old self. There was always underlying tension in all three of them though, and it would probably always be there. 

It was a lazy day when the trio's carefully crafted peace shattered. 

Keiji had walked into an open shop to search for bottled water and canned food, using the light from the sunset as the only guidance to walk between the aisles. It was quiet in the building, silent. All three of them had thought it was empty. They had let their guard down. The biggest mistake was not being on alert for any sort of situation. 

The zombie had latched onto Keiji's leg before anyone could even react. 

The ear-splitting shriek that resounded could have been anyone's; the zombie, who had been stuck by Atsumu; Keiji, whose leg was in immense pain; or Koutarou, who caught Keiji as he stumbled backwards. The adrenaline rush gave Keiji the ability to run alongside Atsumu and Koutarou as the three escaped the place before more zombies caught their trail from the loud noise they had made. 

When they returned to their makeshift campsite, Keiji crumbled. The adrenaline had worn off to leave only fear. 

"It's okay, 'Kaashi, it's okay," Koutarou was saying. "We're nearly at Yamanashi, I promise we'll be there by tomorrow night if we leave early tomorrow morning. You'll be fine."

They all knew he wouldn't be. 

But neither Koutarou nor Atsumu would listen. They insisted that it would all be okay, that everything would be fine. That Keiji would be able to fight it off until tomorrow, and then he would get treated. 

"Bokuto-san, I-" 

Koutarou shook his head vehemently. "Sleep," he said instead. "We have to wake up early tomorrow to get to the Haven." 

It would be better to leave at night when Koutarou and Atsumu were asleep, Keiji thought, and agreed. 

The next morning, by the time they woke up, Keiji was gone. 

</3

Tobio and Wakatoshi were tasked for scouting ahead for the day, leaving Kiyoomi and Shouyou to wait for them to come back before they continued on. 

Continued on to what, none of them knew. They'd heard of the Haven from others they had encountered, all left behind as days passed by. Supposedly, there was a safe place in the mountains, Mount Fuji specifically, many had said. MSBY had given them a week-long vacation to spend time with their family, or whatever they wanted, before they were supposed to return to train for the upcoming league. 

Wakatoshi had invited Kiyoomi to Miyagi, and who was Kiyoomi to refuse? 

Kiyoomi considered himself to be pretty prepared for most situations, but how was he to know that an apocalypse would strike just when they had stepped off the train? It had been a few of weeks since, perhaps even a month (time was hard to keep track of), but Kiyoomi clearly remembered the chaos they had alighted to, a few hours on the train having been enough for them to miss whatever news had spread about leaked viruses nationwide. He remembered Wakatoshi's wan face as they were informed of the situation. He remembered Shouyou almost in tears, worrying about Natsu and his mother. Tobio attempting to call Miwa. 

Kiyoomi remembered himself trying to contact Motoya, frantic, to no avail. 

It was as if they had regressed into ancient, primitive times. The cell towers were down, no internet connection to be found. Kiyoomi wondered if the world had even advanced technologically; surely, if it had, they would have better systems? 

The days passed by but they never got any easier, Kiyoomi had realised. It was always stressful whenever a pair of them (not just one, never just one. It was too dangerous) left to scout ahead. They took it in turns, Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi sometimes, Tobio and Shouyou other times, Kiyoomi and Shouyou even, and Wakatoshi and Tobio. But steadily, they had made their way to Saitama, using anything edible they could find in malls and shops. 

"It's taking longer than usual," Shouyou noted apathetically. There was no hint of emotion in his quiet voice. 

Sometimes, Kiyoomi forgot that they had all changed. Shouyou most of all, perhaps. The usually cheerful, upbeat, optimistic Shouyou Hinata had transformed into a stoic, immovable human. Sort of like Wakatoshi used to be. Tobio had adopted his role, becoming the one attempting to lighten their moods. It never really seemed to work. Kiyoomi himself had changed; no longer did he care of all the harmful bacteria and germs flying around. What did it matter now? 

Wakatoshi was the only one who remained his same impassive self. But Kiyoomi was glad of that. Some semblance of stability, of normality was needed. It unnerved him to see the role reversal between Shouyou and Tobio, concerned him to see Shouyou so emotionless in place of his hyperactive self. He could not say he was better, either. Kiyoomi dared not let himself feel in fear of dissolving into anxiety and panic, in fear of a mental breakdown that would only hold the others back. 

So he understood Shouyou. 

"Maybe they stopped to pick some food up," Kiyoomi offered, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. Shouyou was right; the two scouts had left a few hours after sunrise and the sun was going to set soon. It had been hours. A very, very long time. Normally (Kiyoomi scoffed internally; _normally._ Ha, as if anything about this situation was normal) it took between one to two hours. Not five to six. 

It had gone silent, Shouyou having stopped his fidgeting. Kiyoomi looked up from the lighter he was toying with at the sudden quiet and met the teary amber eyes of his youngest teammate separated in age by mere months, truthfully the only teammate he could tolerate for more than a few hours. For the first time in weeks, Shoyou's eyes were watery instead of hard. Instinctively, Kiyoomi's arms opened wide, surprising even himself, but Shouyou's face crumpled and he threw himself into them. Kiyoomi drew him as close as he could, holding him tight both to assure Shouyou and to ground himself. He was sure Shouyou could hear the loud thudding of his heart, could feel it strain against his chest. 

_"The only rule we should have is this: if the scouts don't return by sunset, don't wait. Keep going."_

As the sunset receded, Shouyou whimpered and Kiyoomi's throat closed up. In his rapidly beating heart, Kiyoomi had realised that they would not come back. They would not come back, and Shouyou and Kiyoomi would have to leave them behind. But they could allow themselves a little time, at least. 

Wakatoshi and Tobio had gone to scout, leaving Kiyoomi and Shouyou to finally, finally let themselves break down. 

</3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked this :) 
> 
> Honestly speaking, I'm definitely not satisfied with this at all. I feel like I haven't completed everything in detail quite yet and there's a lot more to each character I wanted to explore but I also don't want this to sit in my docs any longer than it already has. I figured that by posting, I'll probably figure out how to improve and apply that to upcoming fics! 
> 
> Have a great day <3


End file.
